narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Danzō Shimura
is a Konoha elder, one of the oldest villagers in Konoha. He is also in charge of the ANBU faction named Root. He is later appointed as the after Pain's invasion. Background In the past, Danzō competed with Hiruzen Sarutobi for the position of Third Hokage. When he was not selected for the position, he created the ANBU faction named Root.Naruto chapter 285, page 17 Although the group was later officially disbanded, it remains active. During the Third Great Shinobi World War, Danzō agreed to help Hanzō of Amegakure in order to receive help in claiming the title of Hokage. He sent some of his forces to deal with the Ame Orphans, but they were all wiped out by Nagato. After the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox attacked Konoha, Danzō was one of the elders to suspect that the Uchiha clan was involved due to their history of summoning the Nine-Tails, and supported the distancing of them to a secluded area of the village where they could easily be monitored. When word reached Konoha's leadership of a planned coup d'etat by the Uchiha clan, Danzō took advantage of Itachi Uchiha's pacifist tendencies and convinced him to provide him and the other elders with information on the clan's actions. When Hiruzen's attempts to end the coup diplomatically failed, Itachi was ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan. However, Itachi refused to kill his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha, and threatened to share everything he knew about Konoha with rival countries if Danzō ever harmed Sasuke. He met with Madara Uchiha around this time for as yet unknown reasons.Naruto chapter 474, page 12 At some point, after Shisui Uchiha was killed, Danzō implanted Shisui's right Sharingan and arm into his own body. He also worked with Orochimaru to implant Hashirama Senju's DNA into his right arm, in order to gain the Wood Release. Personality Danzō is a calm and collected individual. Like the Root members that serve under him, he does not allow his emotions to surface. He has been seen losing his composure on only one occasion: when the Fire Daimyo was considering Kakashi Hatake for the position of Sixth Hokage. Danzō believes that Kakashi, like the five previous Hokage, would place morals and peace above Konoha's best interests and lead the village to destruction. For this same reason he does not approve of Tsunade (the granddaughter of the First Hokage and a student of the Third), though he speaks to her politely. Danzō says that he seeks peace for the ninja world, one he would achieve by uniting all shinobi forces under Konoha's control. Danzo also believes he is the only one capable of achieving this giving him a messiah complex. To that end, he works in the shadows to ensure that this future comes to fruition. He uses Root to eliminate potential threats to Konoha (with or without the consent of the Hokage) and to further him along the path to becoming Hokage, as he believes he is best prepared for the "necessary" transition. Because of the nature of his actions, Danzō cannot allow the details of what he has done become public knowledge, and thusly brands members of Root with cursed seals to prevent them from revealing his secrets. However, his loyalty is questionable, because while he speaks about make Konoha stronger, he has no qualms in sacrificing significant portions of village in a bid to become Hokage, or providing information to Orochimaru on Konoha's ANBU members for a chance to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha. His motives seem to stem from a god-like complex, strongly believing he is the only one who knows what is best for the world and only he can change the world for the better. Danzō is not above using his enemies to achieve his goals. He worked with Hanzō in exchange for help with becoming Hokage, allowed Akatsuki to destroy Konoha in its search for Naruto Uzumaki to help facilitate a coup against Tsunade, and has some history with Orochimaru. The Fourth Raikage suspects that Danzō was involved with Otogakure and Sunagakure's plot to invade Konoha, which led to the deaths of the Third Hokage and the Fourth Kazekage. He is, however, prone to breaking such allegiances; although Danzō promises Itachi Uchiha that he will not harm Sasuke, he nevertheless sends Sai to assassinate Sasuke and after his meeting with Madara. His fellow elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, hold Danzō in high regard, and often take his advice when dealing with the politics of the village. It is unknown how much they know about his actions. Abilities Although he normally appears to be a frail old man, Danzō is an extremely powerful ninja. He has been shown using several powerful techniques that are either rare or forbidden. He is a proficient swordsman, being skilled enough to easily kill several would-be-assassins single-handedly. He is also well-versed in sealing techniques, as shown when he placed a binding seal on Sasuke which temporarily paralyzed him, and his placement of binding seals on all Root members which stops them from speaking openly of Danzō and "Root" . In addition, Danzō is capable of dispelling Genjutsu as powerful as Tsukuyomi; an impressive feat, though the technique has yet to be fully perfected by Sasuke. Elemental Release Techniques .]] Danzō is proficient with Wind Release techniques. After performing the necessary hand seals, he can exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He can also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. Danzō can also perform the Chakra Flow, enhancing his weapon's offensive power by pouring his wind natured chakra through it. By having the First Hokage's cells integrated into his right arm, Danzō can use Hashirama's unique Wood Release. The implanted cells also have the additional benefit of boosting Danzō's physical energy, allowing him to sustain eleven Sharingan at once despite being a non-Uchiha. Performing the Wood Release takes a significant toll on his chakra, prompting him to only use it when necessary. It also appears that he can only use the Wood Release from his right, augmented arm, although he can do so without needing hand seals. Due to his possession of the Wood Release, he might also be capable of utilizing the two elements that composes it: earth and water. However, after being drained significantly from his battle against Sasuke Uchiha, Danzō lost control of Hashirama's cells, which began to swallow him whole. To prevent that, he disconnected his right arm, along with the Wood Release technique. Shisui's Sharingan and Arm Danzō possesses the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha, which he normally keeps concealed under bandages to conserve chakra as he is not an Uchiha. His Sharingan is apparently damaged as Danzō himself stated that Orochimaru's data could help with his eye. Despite this he is very skilled at using it, detecting multiple shinobi assassins in the forest and massacring them all with his sword. He also has access to a technique exclusive to Shisui, through which he can manipulate other people's thoughts without them being aware of it. This technique does not require direct eye contact, as demonstrated when Danzō manipulated Mifune's thoughts without exposing his Sharingan. Danzō states that he can only use this technique once a day. Danzō's most fearsome trait resides in his right arm, which holds a total of ten Sharingan embedded onto it. He normally keeps the arm hidden under bandages and a bolt mechanism, presumably to conserve chakra. The eyes allow him access to the Izanagi technique, a jutsu forbidden even amongst the Uchiha clan. When the justu is activated, Danzō temporarily gains the power to turn the reality within his personal space into an illusion. With the ability to turn his own body into a genjutsu, Danzō is capable of negating any injury he should receive from an opponent. This allows him to survive otherwise fatal attacks, while still retaining the ability to inflict physical injury to his opponent. However, the side effect of the jutsu is that for every 60 seconds Izanagi remains activated, Danzō must sacrifice the sight of one of his Sharingan. Also, even with Danzō's physical energy augmented by Hashirama's cells, it still takes a substantial amount of chakra to sustain the technique. Danzō can also perform the Izanagi with Shisui's eye, but Madara noted that Danzō might not want to throw the eye's special dōjutsu away. According to Madara, Danzō's possession of both the Uchiha Clan's and First Hokage's abilities must probably mean that he is after Naruto with the goal of controlling the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Summoning Technique Danzō has access to a very unique summoning, a giant tapir creature known as a Baku, the "Nightmare-Eater". The creature has the ability to suck in objects and targets within the area in front of it. The Baku's suction can also be used to increase the power of Danzō's wind techniques. However, using the suction can leave the creature vulnerable against fire techniques. Part II Sai and Sasuke arc Danzō assigned Sai to Team 7 as a replacement for Sasuke Uchiha. Because of this, Tsunade assigned Yamato to the team as well, in order to keep an eye on Sai, in case Danzō had other plans for him. During a mission, Sai made contact with Orochimaru on Danzō's behalf, proposing that the two join sides in order to destroy Konoha. Although believing this to be the evidence needed to prove Danzō works against the village, Yamato later discovered that Sai's actions were a ruse to get close to and kill Sasuke. When Sai proved unsuccessful and displayed attachment to Team 7, Danzō merely stated that "emotion brings hatred, and hatred brings war". Twelve Guardian Ninja arc In the anime, Danzō was shown being followed by ANBU agents, on Tsunade's orders, when he was to be briefed by Tatsuji, a spy of his from Amegakure. He and Tatsuji were apprehended and questioned by Tsunade, although the interrogation was interrupted by Sora, who was discovered eavesdropping. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain began his invasion of Konoha, Tsunade asked the toad, Kōsuke, to retrieve Naruto Uzumaki from Myōbokuzan to help defend the village. Danzō killed Kōsuke to keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox away from Akatsuki's grasp. Danzō was later shown with the members of Root, instructing them not to help with the defense of Konoha in the hopes that Pain's actions would end Tsunade's reign as Hokage. Following the invasion, leaders of the Land of Fire and Konoha gathered for an emergency meeting. Danzō convinced the daimyo that each of the previous Hokage had passed on a peaceful ideology to their students. This in turn made them too soft on military issues, resulting in Konoha's destruction. The village now needed a strong and firm leader who would enforce the laws of shinobi and bring order to the world. He stated that he alone was fit to be Hokage. After a brief consideration, the daimyo agreed to appoint him as the Sixth Hokage. Five Kage Summit arc When Danzō returns from the meeting he receives a letter from Ē, the Fourth Raikage, informing him of the approaching Kage Summit and the actions of Sasuke Uchiha. As his first order, Danzō orders Sasuke be executed as a traitor to Konoha. While preparing for the Kage meeting, Danzō gives a number of tasks to Root members. Because of Naruto's actions during Pain's assault he has become a hero of the village. Although he would prefer confining Naruto to protect the demon fox, Danzō still needs the support of the Jōnin to officially become Hokage, so he settles for keeping Naruto watched at all times. In regards to Anko Mitarashi's search for Kabuto Yakushi, Danzō put off Anko's assassination. He instead instructs Root to find Kabuto before she does, hoping that Kabuto possesses medical information that will help will his right eye and arm. Danzō departs for the Kage Summit with Torune and Fū as his bodyguards, after ordering Torune to have his men prevent Naruto from leaving the village. The three are attacked by remnants of the Land of Woods along the way, but Danzō neutralizes them singlehandedly with his Sharingan. Upon arrival in the Land of Iron and the meeting's start, Danzō does not actively participate, only reporting to the other Kage Madara Uchiha's involvement with Akatsuki. Mifune suggests that the five Kage form an alliance of their villages to eliminate Akatsuki, and, because Konoha's Nine-Tails is the only tailed beast that has yet to be captured, nominates Danzō as the leader. Ao becomes suspicious about the proceedings and uses his Byakugan to expose Danzō's manipulation of Mifune. Before he can be pressed on the matter, Zetsu appears and reveals that Sasuke is nearby. The Raikage leaves to eliminate Sasuke, but instructs Ao to keep an eye on Danzō. When Sasuke arrives at their location, Danzō and his bodyguards use the opportunity to flee, with Ao in close pursuit. At some point during their escape, Danzō's party is tackled by Zetsu's Spore Technique, but manages to dispatch it. Danzō orders Fū to stop Ao, and emphasizes that the retrieval of his Byakugan is top priority. Fū throws Ao off of their trail, but fails to retrieve the Byakugan. On their way back to Konoha they are confronted by Madara Uchiha. Danzō instructs Fū and Torune to distract Madara while he unseals his right arm. Once he is ready, Madara releases Sasuke Uchiha and Karin. Danzō, revealing that his right arm is encrusted with Sharingan, voices his intent to add Madara's and Sasuke's to his collection. Sasuke questions Danzō about the arm. Danzō refuses to explain, and springs at Sasuke, launching a punch with his Sharingan-covered arm. Sasuke, however, blocks the attack with Susanoo's rib, and grabs Danzō with Susanoo's arm. He proceeds to ask Danzō if he truly did order Itachi Uchiha to kill the Uchiha clan. Danzō admits that he did, and then states that many other ninja have died in the same manner as Itachi, and that such shinobi are the cost of peace in the shinobi world. Sasuke then crushes Danzō with Susanoo, telling him never to speak Itachi's name again. Danzō, however, had maneuvered behind Sasuke uninjured and unnoticed, and prepares to attack, while proclaiming that the battle will have to be between their eyes. Seemingly, Danzō is smashed into the ground by Susanoo and incinerated by Amaterasu, but reappears unharmed at a different location. Karin concludes that he isn't using bunshinjutsu or genjutsu to survive the attacks, but was using some sort of trick. When Danzō goes on the offensive he is captured by Sasuke's Tsukuyomi which created a copy of Itachi, but Sasuke was stopped short of attacking when stopped by Danzō activating his cursed seal, binding Sasuke in place. Calling Sasuke Itachi's only failure, Sasuke's anger forces his Susanoo into perfection, freeing him of the curse seal. Sasuke's Susanoo, equipped with a bow and arrow takes a shot of Danzō, who is forced to use Wood Release, gained through Orochimaru's experimentation on the First Hokage's cells. Madara concluded that, with the Sharingan on his arm and the addition of the First's DNA, Danzō's would be able to forcibly take control of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and, like Akatsuki, was after Naruto. Madara also concluded that Danzō's collection of Sharingan has somehow allowed him to use a technique forbidden amongst the Uchiha, Izanagi, which allowed him to warp reality, thus avoiding death, and guaranteeing the effectiveness of his attacks. Realizing he was running low on time and energy, Danzō summoned a Baku, which began to start sucking Sasuke and everything in. Sasuke countered by firing a fire jutsu in its mouth, which was more powerful due to the wind. Finally, Karin deduced the weakness behind the Izanagi and told Sasuke, prompting Danzō to go in for the kill. As Danzō was then down to the last eye on his arm, Sasuke and the elder clashed for a final fight, with both warriors being impaled with chakra nature blades. Smirking at Sasuke's recklessness, Danzō tells Sasuke to go join Itachi. But to Danzō's horror, he finds that Izanagi is not working and his stab wound is indeed real. He then notices his remaining arm Sharingan was actually closed, realizing that he was under a genjutsu to make him think otherwise. To make matters worse, Danzō's imperfect infusion of the First Hokage's cells becomes unstable thanks to his weak health and his arm seal being removed. This causes his entire arm to sprout into an entire tree. Knowing that the growing tree would soon claim him whole, Danzō ripped his entire arm off. Barely clinging to life, Danzō revealed his now-usable Sharingan of Shisui. He then grabs Karin as a hostage. Sasuke mocks him for daring to talk about self-sacrifice and then do such a cowardly thing. Danzō rebukes by saying he must survive, as he is the only one who can change the world for the better. To Danzō's shock however, Sasuke, with a deranged look on his face, uses his Chidori Sharp Spear to stab Danzo through the chest into his heart, piercing Karin at the same time. Trivia * Judging by Tsunade's and Shizune's reaction to a picture they saw in an anime omake, Danzō was quite handsome in his youth before the Great War. * Danzō, possessing the Sharingan and Wood Release, is one of four characters in the manga to possess a Kekkei Genkai (or in his case two) despite not being a member of the appropriate clan(s), the others being Kakashi Hatake, Tenzō, and Ao. * He is the only person with an Advanced Chakra Nature to use an elemental ninjutsu that isn't itself or the two Natures that make it up (i.e. Wind Release). * Danzō's name may be a reference to Katō Danzō, a noted ninja master during the time of the Sengoku period of Japan. * According to the Third Databook: ** Danzō's favorite food and drink are Hijiki (Japanese sea vegetable) and Genmaicha (brown rice tea). ** His least favorite food is Warabimochi (jelly-like confection). ** His favorite phrase is "Do not waver". ** His hobbies are art appreciation and writing diaries. *Danzō never referred to Naruto by his name, he only called him "The Nine-Tails". This is probable because he only viewed his as a weapon like the other elders and not as a human being. Quotes * (To Sai) "Emotions lead one to hate...and hate leads one to conflict and war..." *"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja." * (To Sasuke) "You may have the same eyes as your brother, but you percieve things differently. You do not value Itachi's sacrifice. Instead you just throw your anger at anything and everything. You have wasted the Uchiha clan's sacrifice." * "It's not my life I'm worried about. This is for Konoha... for the ninja world... I can't die now... I'll... do anything... to survive. I... am the only one... who can change this world... this girl will be sacrificed for that." References